Falling
by Orokashii
Summary: "Yes, in exchange for a new life, you will do three things of my so choosing." "Huh? Is this something like reincarnation?" "No, its more like falling but who cares about what its really like?" With my life gone awry, how could I realize that I was making a deal with a demon? SI/OC Insert, AU
1. A Demon's Deal

狂った 不確定動力

The mad, uncertain power source

人類はそう それを命とまだ呼んでいる

Humans, yes, still call this life

その命を守りながら 奪い合う世界では

There is no one who anguish in tears

涙流して嘆く者はいないと

in this world of protecting and stealing lives

信じて…

Believe...

- Jitter Doll, Music by Niki, Sung by Lily

Translation by tacokichi

* * *

ヾ(｡ꏿ﹏ꏿ)ﾉﾞ

* * *

Falling

1

Great. Fan-freakin-tastic.

I'm dead.

I would say my mom would kill me if she found out, but well the point is moot. Sorry mom, I'm a horrible daughter for having died just when I was going to head off for college in a week. Ah, but something is nagging at me. Wasn't there something else she would wring my neck for? Oh yes! But that brings up the question: did I pick up my little sister from school before I died? Wait... oh isn't that just so... dandy. I picked her up, surprisingly on time for a change, but then... that's when I died.

Oh the irony. "No good deed goes unpunished"? Great. Awesome.

Oh damn, I really need to stop with the sarcasm. This isn't great. This is lame. Super lame. Damn it, kind of makes me tear up with how lame this is. Oh that's right, I don't have a body to cry with. Well, I suppose that's the point. No unhappy tears in heaven right? I mean, that's where I gotta be if I'm completely and utterly surrounded by nothing but white. Heck, it was even worse than a blizzard, and I grew up in Alaska.

When I looked down, I saw nothing, same if I looked up. Was there any end to this? Hmm, I hope so. All this boredom and free time is really cramping my style. Besides, I was actually getting scared. My sense of humor could only get me so far. It was disconcerting, not knowing what in the hell was going on, only realizing that you died. I realize that I should probably spend this time thinking about important things, like how my family was fairing. Being that I was a control freak in that household, they might actually be glad I got myself killed when I went to save my 7 year old little sister from the on coming car as we walked home.

But before I could spend any real amount of time on those thoughts, a figure approached.

"Is it a waste of space to tip the can of juice, spill it in its place and sing a song of its doom." It said with a soft gentle voice.

"Is that a trick question?"

"If you want it to be."

"No thanks, lets leave it at that. Who are you?"

"I am... hmm. Well it doesn't matter _who_ I am, so much as _what_ I am. Right?"

"I guess. What are you then? But first, I'd like to inform you of my atheist status. I won't believe in idiocy."

As the figure came more into view, I realized that this person/thing was a girl, very pretty, cute, and... young. I shivered. I couldn't help it. She looked to be my sisters age. Actually, if I squinted a bit, she looked just like her. Long black, wavy hair, crystal clear blue eyes and tanned skin. Exotic looking, something I looked like when I was younger too. But I suppose I don't look like anything now.

"I'm a very powerful being and I'd like to make a deal."

Er, what?

"Deal?"

"Yes, in exchange for a new life, you will do three things of my so choosing."

I laughed, "Huh? Is this something like reincarnation?"

"No, its more like falling but who cares about what its really like."

"Okay..." I'm nuts. Officially batshit insane. Fun.

"Do you accept?" She asked and suddenly put on the spot to say something, I nodded, cringing as I did so. I mean, what's the harm? Another chance at life, and besides, its only three things to do. How hard is that? Worst case scenario would be if this person was lying to me.

Grinning, a happy glint in her eye, the girl launched herself forward, touching me. Suddenly, a great darkness surrounded me before I realized that, oh great, I had a body. I opened my eyes, still standing in the white place. The girl still stood before me.

"Now lean down..." she whispered and I obeyed, abruptly lacking control over my body. Wow, I'm shorter than I recall being... She waved her hand over my left eye, making me close it involuntary. Slowly, she leaned in, her lips puckering as her skin made contact with mine. Quickly, a searing pain gripped me.

"What did you do?" I groaned out, clutching at my head as if that would ease the pain. It did no such thing.

"I sealed the contract!" She said pleasantly, "Its just what demons do!"

Then, I was falling. Crap.

* * *

ヾ(｡ꏿ﹏ꏿ)ﾉﾞ

* * *

When it finally felt as if I had landed, I didn't feel pain. No, I felt a gust of whirling wind whip at my feet, allowing me a slow descent to what looked to be a forest. When I finally got my footing, I found myself growing frustrated. How dare that demon trick me! Obviously I wasn't in the right mind already, as I actually chose to believe that little shit. But I suppose the evidence had presented itself. The demon was a demon. A stupid one at that! What the hell are they thinking, sending a city girl to a forested area. I'd die in a heartbeat.

"Alrighty!" I yelled out, voice coming out shrill and child-like. Huh? "Come out demon! I swear to god I will flail you alive!"

"My, my, settle down!" The familiar voice made me sigh in relief, yet I quickly grounded myself with anger.

"Where am I? What's going on, stupid demon!"

"Hey!" The girl pouted, pointing at me with one perfectly manicured finger, "I have a name, it's Hatori." After a pause, she grinned, "Neat, huh? I picked it myself since Master picked such a lame one. I mean 'Ken?' What the hell?"

"Hatori...?" What. Oh my. Is this- Is this a Japan-loving freak like my twin sister?

"Yup! And your name is Sarah Mitchell, right?"

I nodded, struck with the bizarreness of the situation.

"That kind of name won't do here. They'll totally see you as an outsider... Hmm. I know! Sata Miyazaki!"

"Sata... Mi-Mi-Miyazaki!? Are you taking this seriously at all, demon? What have you done to me? Why is my voice so high pitched and I'm short? Answer me, De-Hatori!"

Hatori glared at me, taking a few steps closer as I matched them with steps back, "Don't be such a child. I may have implanted you into one but you're still an adult mentally. Act like one."

I reeled back from the insult, "I... what? What about you!? What kind of 'adult' thinks it's perfectly fine to put people in dangerous territories where bears may roam. And what on Earth do you mean, implanted me into a child's body?"

Obviously frustrated, Hatori growled, eyes lighting up with a fire-like substance, "Human, learn your place! Then, I will inform you." Then she paused, her eyes flashing brilliantly, "Besides, bears are the least of your worries, Sata-san."

Okay, Sarah, calm down, calm down. I breathed in slowly and out before nodding, "Sorry." I murmured.

"That's better. Now, as I was going to say before you freaked out, I have placed you into the body of an orphaned child by the name of Miho Saeki. Don't worry, she's passed on already. I just placed you in her dead body. If you look at the skin, you'll see it's discolored. But there's nothing to fear! I can heal you to be just fine and dandy. Hm... what else? Oh yeah, so the reason I brought you here was to change something I didn't like. Gosh, humans are so irritating with the way they always cause so much drama."

"Change... what?"

"Shh! I'll get to that later. For now, you need to know that you are in the world in which your sister, Mariah, cared for so deeply. I believe the series is called 'Naruto'?"

I froze. You have got to be shitting me. No way. Nope. It can't be. I can't be in _that_ morbid world, where people jump around like gods. "No, really, where am I?"

"On the outskirts of Konoha!" Hatori said cheerfully, "Now isn't that great?"

I shook my head, staring at Hatori in horror, "What's the time... arc...? What's the political situation?"

"Bleh, politics are so boring," she stuck her tongue out in a gagging motion, "but to answer your question... I do believe I entered you around the time that one of the antagonist's are crushed by the boulder. I'm not clear on names, Master is a bit scatter brained about them."

I wasn't clear on them either. Faintly I could remember my sister's ranting voice, upset over something or other. Obi...Obiko? That sounds Japanese enough, right? But no... it had a 't' in it. But where? Whatever, he was crushed by the boulder and was later saved by... Mad... Madman. Right. I totally got this situation controlled.

Hatori then let out a laugh, "I almost forgot! I have a book that Master prepared for you! It's a databook of all the characters and a summary of the storyline." I breathed a sigh of relief but quickly covered it up with a cough as I reached my hand out for a rather thick book. It was rather plain, leather bound and seemingly fresh in age.

For a quick second, I flipped through the pages and then I paused, my eye catching on one name in particular, "Obito Uchiha."

"Oh that's right!" Hatori said merrily, "That's the name of that ugly brat."

I shook my head, "He's... someone who is good." I defended him, my throat suddenly catching as I gazed at the name. I remembered this now. I remember my obsession with this show. I had to put a stop to it, however, as it got in the way of my studies. Obito had been a favorite of mine... Shaking my head once more, I looked up to Hatori, surprised that I had to tilt my head to see her face.

"So I have to do three things for this contract to be over, right? Saving this boy is one, right? Well, lead me to him, stupid girl."

Hatori frowned, eyes narrowing, "What on Earth made you think I'm a girl? I'm male, through and through."

I blinked, caught of guard, "Your... hair?"

"So just because I'm a boy I can't have long hair!? I'll have you know that Master loves longer hair."

"Wait," I paused, "Do demon's even have a gender?"

He gave me the stink eye before hesitating. Then his eyes grew wide, "Holy crap. I don't know. Hey, wait here! I'm going to go ask Master!"

"Huh? No! WAIT!" Damn it, the little shit was gone, having disappeared by way of dissolving into the air. Great, I'm left here all alone, with no means of survival. This is insane, totally batshit insane. I want to cry.

* * *

ヾ(｡ꏿ﹏ꏿ)ﾉﾞ

* * *

"Miss me?"

"You little freaking twerp!" I shouted, standing up, arms flailing as I attempted to restrain myself from strangling the shithead.

"Oh, man you need to calm down. Master says that isn't a very good thing for a recently revived corpse."

"Screw you!"

"Haha, that reminds me. Master said for me to tell you that 'What are you, stupid punk? Demon's don't reproduce asexually. Punk.'"

On the brink of insanity, I slapped myself, "I wasn't aware demons produced. At. All."

"Harsh! How do you think I was born?"

I need to get myself away from this. Why hadn't I ran when I had the chance?

"Hey, Sata, I think we should go look for Oboto-kun"- "Obito."- "We don't want him to be crushed by the boulder."

I sighed, nodding, "Hatori, do you have any idea on where he is?"

"'Course I do! Master drew me a map!"

"Hand it over." I really do _not_ trust this fiend with anything so important.

The directions were relatively easy to follow (as they weren't drawn, only orders of how many steps to take in each direction and what not) and soon we found ourselves even thicker in the forest than I've ever been before. City girl and the forest aren't good idea. However, when I was younger I spent summers with my dad in the mountains. So at least I had that to keep me calm.

I struggled to recall every word of advice he'd given.

But it seems we didn't need it as before long, we were met with the sight of a pile of rocks. Gasping, I lunged forward, "Were we too late?" I asked. No, it can't be. "Damn it! This is because of you going of to your pathetic master!"

"Master isn't pathetic!"

"Ugh, just shut up! Help me dig. He's still alive. Madman shouldn't have taken him yet." I realize this is a serious situation but for the life of me I couldn't recall that damned Uchiha's name. Only about how hot he was. But that was useless information.

"If you apologize, Sata-san, I'll help."

Breathing out a growl, I shouted out, "Fine! Sorry, your Master is the greatest demon of the entire demon world!"

"Good," Hatori replied with, before grinning as he took a step closer. Taking me off guard, he suddenly dissolved before my eyes and my body became charged with a strange power.

_What are you doing?_ I asked in my head, alarmed that I couldn't speak them myself.

"Helping," that child-ish voice of mine- I mean, Miho's replied with. Oh great, I'm being possessed. With great strength, Hatori lifted the rocks up from out of their places one at a time, tossing them aside at will. Soon, we were met with the sight of a disfigured body, a large boulder having been tossed aside.

_Let me go now._ I ordered, feeling more than agitated as my mother instinct to care came in.

Hatori, surprisingly, compiled and my body left to myself once more. Breathing out, I kneeled at Obito's side, whose eye slid open, leaving the sight of a hollowed socket. I shivered.

"Who are you?" a weak, broken voice asked.

"I'm here to help," I murmured, then turned to glare at Hatori, "Tell me what to do!" I snapped, "What sort of back up plan did you have?"

"Back up plan?" Hatori looked thoughtful before shaking his head, "I had no such thing, silly!"

Shaking with rage, I resigned myself to the fact that I was speaking with an idiot and shouldn't be so surprised.

"Do you have any ideas? Any demon tricks up your sleeves?"

There came the glint to Hatori's ice-blue eyes once more, "Oh, but it'll cost you."

"Cost me? What? What will it cost me?"

"Ten years."

"Ten years...?"

"Ten years off your lifespan."

I looked back to Obito, feeling caught. Ten years, or this boy's life? Well, that brought up a lot of things. What did I have to live for anyway? What was the point to life, something that hadn't treated my kindly thus far. A drunken mother who barely even sobered up for my graduation, a deceased father who only left fond yet painful memories, and two siblings, both girls and brilliantly sweet and cunning. Yes life had it's up and downs, but what was tens years off of something that gave so many downs?

"Alright..." I whispered, "Ten years. Now tell me."

"Good choice, Sata-san! Hmm, oh yes. Your blood."

"M-my blood?"

"Yes. This is a body of a corpse, one that I had to bring back by infusing demonic blood as well as a compatible blood type from another human. Luckily, that blood is yours, as I managed to gather enough of it before those doctors took it away for an autopsy."

"But how can I use it to save this guy's life?"

"He has to drink it of course! It should give him enough life energy to heal up without much of a stratch but each time you let another take a sip, it's ten years off!"

"What if... what if his body rejects it? I don't even know my blood type."

Hatori laughed, "Silly! It isn't the blood type you should worry about, it's the demon. If the demonic blood so chooses to reject him, not vice-versa, it will not be pretty."

I gulped.

But it was the only way... Breathing in and out in quick motions, I grabbed a stray jagged rock, "Okay, Obito... I'm going to do something that may or may not work. Here's to trying," I muttered to myself as I angled the rock at my palm, quickly swiping it across none too gently. Even then, there was only the barest of a drop forming.

"That should do it," Hatori said, despite my hesitance.

I brought my hand to the Uchiha's mouth, using my other hand to fish out his tongue before pressing palm to the dry thing. Oh gosh, how unsanitary. Almost instantly, as I felt a trace of his saliva touch me, I felt exhausted, feeling as though I hadn't rested in weeks, if not a year. Or ten.

"Haha! It's done, it's done~!" Hatori sang before grinning at me merrily, "Now we wait! So, should I explain a few more things before you go to sleep, Sata-san?"

Huh, for some reason it kind of sounds like he's calling me Satan.

"Sure," I replied with, feeling too tired for any form of banter.

"Hmm, what to say... oh yeah, okay. Your left eye. Since I made a contract with you in such an important place, the stronger our bonds. As a sign of it, your eye now has the symbol of my Master's household of demons. As each request of mine is filled, three like we agreed upon, the symbol with fade bit by bit."

"Why my eye?" I asked, recalling an anime I had watched with my sister a while back. Something about a butler.

"I recently enjoyed the great show of Black Butler as Master wanted us all to watch it."

"Huh."

"I'm not going to lie, I was greatly influenced by Sebastian Michaelis and may or not have started a fanclub dedicated to the worship of him."

"Huh."

"Ne, Sata-san, don't worry about me being seen by others. I'm invisible to the naked eye. Kind of like the Shinigami in Death Note."

Christ, stop with these damn references!

* * *

ヾ(｡ꏿ﹏ꏿ)ﾉﾞ

* * *

**A/N**: Haha, I've been watching too many animu with ayakashi. *Ahem* KnK, Noragami *Ahem*

Anyway, I decided to start this story up because I decided to drop a few of my other stories. The ones I loathe. Updates for this should pick up speed soon enough, as soon as my family gets it's shit together.

This was inspired by _Iryo-nin Kasa_ by **Vaengir**. Lord, that is such a good read. Anyway, some of the things I have planned are slightly similar with that story, though I hate copying people so the similarities will not be major. Yup.


	2. A Demon's Deception

「私、死んでなんかない。」って

"I'm not dead!" she said

暗がりに浸かって

Being immersed in darkness

そっと強がって澄ましても

Clearly wishing quietly that not to be false

過ごした日々と共に

Along with the daily time spent

止まった針は埃被って

The clock's needle came to a halt as dust gathered

また声枯らして今日が終わって

Again the day ends with me crying myself hoarse

明日が窓に映り込んでも

Tomorrow, even if it were to reflect

私は此処にいます。

I am still here.

-The Hanged Girl of the Haunted Mansion

Music by Tohma, Sung by Gumi

Translation by SassySizzleMonster

* * *

╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

* * *

Falling

2

Now, just to be clear on something. I'm not crazy. I lived a normal life before I died, studying like hell to get into college, taking care of my sisters and mother. I aimed to be a politician, to perhaps even aim for presidency even. Sarah Mitchell as first female president had a nice ring to it. Of course, I'd probably get my first named changed as I wouldn't want there to be any Sarah Palin jokes. I swear, not all Sarah's are bad news.

Well, I suppose there's a bright side to being dead and then placed inside of a little girl's body. I won't have to face those jokes anytime soon.

But I would have to face the music that is my life at this current point.

"Oi! Wake up!" An urgent male voice said in a panic.

I dragged in a ragged breath as I sat up, nearly making me knock my face into my attacker. They moved away easily enough and in quiet anger, I stared up with heavy lidded eyes.

It was Obito, face completely healed, save for a bruise on the left side of his face. His left eye was closed. I blinked. Then blinked again. Yup, this is reality. The Uchiha now looked away, his hand covering half of his face, the side that had the bruise. It was the place where his eye was missing, I realized.

"Oh good," I murmured softly, deciding to ignore this as it didn't really bother me, "You're up. I wasn't certain on how your body would react."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I suppose you don't speak English." How odd, whatever he said translated but it wasn't vice-versa. I would have to ask Hatori about that.

He repeated my words, eyes looking to be uncertain. What came in my ears then was complete utter gibberish. Eyes wide, I clamped my mouth shut to keep me from laughing. Okay, that was totally cool.

"How are you today?" I asked in English, waiting for him to repeat after me.

He did so, brows furrowing as he attempted to try to figure me out.

This time, I found myself unable to restrain the laughter. But after a minute, I quieted down. Instead, I turned to Hatori, who seemed to be sleeping beside me. I discreetly nudged him, and his blue eyes slid open. When he took in the scene, he sat up quickly and shimmied around in celebration.

"It worked! It worked! Master will be happy~!"

But when he saw the expression on my face, he settled down.

"What seems to be the problem."

"I can't speak Japanese," I whispered lowly, not wanting Obito to hear well enough to repeat it. I can not handle any more mistranslations.

"Oh! Then here!" Hatori came forward, and as quick as lightning, he kissed my forehead. Shit! A searing pain tore through my head and for a brief moment, I couldn't see or hear anything. And then...

"Ah, can I sp... I can speak Japanese!" I said when I felt the knowledge rest in my brain.

"Oh... can't everybody?" Obito asked and I shook my head.

"Uh... I'm not from around here."

He stared at me curiously for my words, "You were the one who... healed me, right? I don't get how you did it but you're totally awesome for doing it!" He paused, grinning at me happily, "It must be fate, this means I _have_ to become Hokage!"

"Uh... cool. I, um, have to go now."

"No you don't," Hatori hissed.

"I mean, I don't."

"Tell him you want him to take you to Konoha!"

"Heh. Okay, so, well, I'm lost. Do you know... where I can find safety?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Who's after you?"

"No one," I answered truthfully, then frowned, "O-Nii-san," I mumbled, stuttering over his name, "I'm kind of exhausted... uhm, I used too much..." Damn it, what was the word? Chalk? Chak...ra! "I used too much chakra in healing you." It was true, I was exhausted. In fact, I could barely hold myself up in sitting position without slouching. I hate slouching.

But I could still see confusion in his eyes as he asked, voice serious, "Who... _are _you?"

I paused, mulling over which name to give him when I shrugged inwardly and said, "Satan Miyazaki." Oh wait. Did I really just say that?

"Satan Miyazaki. That's a... weird name."

"Just call me Sata," I muttered, embarrassed that I had unconsciously called myself that.

"Sata-chan... Alright but first, why did you help me? Which village are you from?" Obito asked and I smiled hesitantly, nervously scratching at the back of my head.

"I helped... well, because I was told to, and I wanted to," I answered honestly, "I don't have an affiliation with a single village."

"Where are your parents?" He asked, as if trying to wrap his mind around the fact that child could have healed wounds of his standard. A child who didn't have a village at that.

"I... they're dead," I replied bluntly, stating the truth no matter how you look at it. Father died from cancer while Mother... well she had been dead on the inside for a while now.

"I don't... get you," he muttered before brightening, "But you've saved me so I can trust you, I guess," he gave a pause as he looked damn tempted to touch my head. When I took a step back wearily, he continued, "It's settled then. I'll take you back to the village with me. But... be careful. Others aren't nearly as understanding as I am."

I nodded, then smiled softly, "That's alright. I just ... want to get out of this place," I gave a look around as I said this, gesturing to the darkened forest we stood in. Only barely did the sunlight shine through the thick leaves and branches.

He held out his hand, grinning from ear to ear, "I'm Obito Uchiha! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

* * *

"So you like to travel?" Obito asked with his left eye covered by a piece of black fabric he'd torn off of his shirt, it was perhaps the millionth question that day. Aside from when he felt the presence of enemies, Obito was quite talkative, not allowing a hint of quiet between us.

I, of course, answered everything he wanted to know, answering as truthfully as I could. Although I aimed to be a politician, I was far from a liar. Honesty was the best policy, as my father taught me best.

"I like to travel with others, not alone. There was a time I dreamed of traveling across the world but I didn't have the... ryo for it." I thanked my twin sister of all the times she had forced me to read her fanfiction. Ryo had always been the currency she had used in her stories so I thought it only safe to assume it was the same here. Mariah had always been a stickler for details.

"I get it, so who did you travel with all this time?" The Uchiha asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"A yokai," I muttered dryly, sneaking a glance at Hatori, who hummed along to a crappy song, "A really lame yokai."

Obito paused, as if unsure of whether I was jerking his chain or not, "You know, Sata-chan, you say the strangest things."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

* * *

"Pass code."

"Ah, snap! Why isn't Kakashi and Minato-sensei here?" Obito muttered under his breath, "They always handle these stupid things."

The shinobi at the gates didn't bat an eye as Obito strained to recall what the pass code to enter the village would be.

"I think its... 'The fire will...' er, 'The fire will vanish alone, but with the wind, it'll strengthen'? It's something lame like that."

The shinobi looked to each other before nodding, "Ninja registry number."

Obito groaned but prattled off a list of numbers. One of the two shinobi whipped out a book, searching it's contents.

"This report here says you were KIA, Obito Uchiha."

"Well I wasn't. I was just put through a slight detour."

The shinobi once more shared a glance before looking to me, "Who is she?"

"A civilian, she needed a guide to somewhere safe."

"Civilian, huh? Well see about that in T&I."

"Torture and investigation!?" Obito asked, alarmed.

"This is a time of war, not a tea party."

* * *

╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

* * *

"_Don't worry_." Obito had said as we were separated into different rooms.

His words still echoed in my head, telling me to do something impossible. Why wouldn't I worry? Here I was, about to be tortured for the information about myself. I had no support of any sort, aside from the unreliable Uchiha. Honestly, he should have thought to memorize the pass codes correctly. The punk.

The sound of a door swinging open cut my thoughts off as I nervously waited for the person to walk around so I could see them. No later than ten seconds passed when I found myself staring into dark, onyx colored eyes. Another Uchiha? The slightly spiked raven black hair strengthened my hypothesis.

"If you're honest, we'll be nice."

Okay, time to play up the 'child' act.

"I-I'll be honest b-but plea... please don't hurt Obi-chan," I whispered, channeling my fear into my voice. The Uchiha's eyes flashed with something and I flinched, preparing for a g... gen... what was the thing with the eyes? Or no, they had nothing to do with the eyes... it was chakra-channeled illusions that altered the victim's perception of reality. Oh yeah! It was genjutsu. Hooray for good memory.

"Good," was all the Uchiha replied with before asking, "Where are you from?"

"I forgot the name," I easily lied, "I've been alone for a while."

"What's your name?"

"Satan-Sata! Sata Miyazaki." His eyes narrowed in on my hesitation.

Realizing my mistake, I quickly explained as I dipped my head in embarrassment, "My name is Satan but... it's ugly. So call me Sata."

He nodded, eyes still clouded with doubt, "Are you an orphan?"

"What's that?" I asked, as if the words were as foreign as this place I sat in.

"Are your parents dead?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Do you practice any shinobi-influenced skills."

I frowned, exaggerating the lip as I looked at him curiously, "Shino-what? I don't get it, mister. You speak weird."

He sighed, "Do you use chakra?"

What to do? I'm sure Obito would explain sooner or later that I healed his wounds, not realizing that it hadn't been medic-ninjutsu in the slightest. So I lied again, in order to protect Obito.

"I heal things."

"Heal?" The Uchiha's eyes raised ever-so slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, daddy taught me how to before he left with mama. But it's only small things, honest. Something strange happened when I healed Obi-kun."

"Strange?"

"Well, he looked so mushy so I tried putting a lot of my chakra into healing him and then... I fell asleep. When I woke up, Obi-kun was shaking me awake."

"Hn..." the Uchiha paused once more, eyeing me doubtfully, "Will the stories match up?" He stood then, giving a small, "I'll be back" before leaving me completely isolated in this tiny cramped room. I wouldn't say I was lonely, however, as Hatori stood in front of me with a large grin on his face.

"I knew we picked you for a reason. Your lying is flawless."

I'm not sure how I felt about Hatori's words. After all, it was a demon telling me this.

* * *

╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

* * *

"Sata-chan?" Obito asked after we both managed to leave T&I. Our stories had matched up, just as I had thought, "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No."

"Good," he murmured before grinning, "So you have no where to go, right?"

I nodded. That looked to be the case.

"So, maybe for a while you can stay with me. Oh and I can introduce you to my team! One of them is an asshole but Rin is suuuper nice. And then Minato-sensei is really cool too! I'm sure you'd like them," he said earnestly.

"Obito-kun."

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, confused. I knew this boy grew attached to things easily but I had been nothing but distant to him, aside from my answering his questions.

"Because... I kind of owe you my life."

I studied him intently, wondering if what he said was his honest feeling. Then, I nodded slowly.

"I'll try my best not to burden you. I'm in your care," I murmured, bowing.

"Woah! No need to be so formal! Treat me like...," he paused, his eyes thoughtful before they glinted happily, "Like an older brother!"

I froze. That face... was the cutest thing ever.

I struggled to keep down my squeals, something I had much practice in from my past life. Yet this body was used to no such thing and I found myself laughing, the sound resounding in the air as it released all my pent up frustrations. Wow, it's been a while since I'd laughed like that.

"Alright, nii-san!" I agreed, teasingly moving forward to catch Obito's arm. Seemingly surprised, his mouth hung open for a brief moment before his expression folded into that of a happy one. I don't know exactly why, but I was happy that he was happy.

"Say, how about we go let my teammates know I'm alive and still in the running to become the next hokage!"

"Right!"

* * *

╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

* * *

We first found Rin, who was sitting stone-like by a pond somewhere near Team 7's training grounds.

It was heartbreaking to see it, but her crestfallen pale face stared at its reflection in the water, seemingly about to shed tears. Obito approached her slowly, his expression soft and serious as he awkwardly looked to her, probably worrying about frightening her. Knowing he would most likely make a fool of himself, I stepped in.

"Rin Nohara?" I asked, having gotten the name from Obito earlier that day.

She looked up, hastily wiping away tears. The motion was too quick to catch but somehow I knew that was what she was doing. Smiling at her gently, like I had done with my younger sister, I caught her palm in my hand.

"Wh-what? Who are you?" she asked, caught off guard.

"I'm Satan," ugh, whatever, it stuck, "Miyazaki."

"What are you doing?"

"Look up," I told her sincerely. She did so, eyes blinking curiously until she met that of a certain onyx eyed boy.

"Obito-kun!?"

"The one and only!"

After a few minutes, when she's gotten over her initial shock and surprise, she was hugging Obito in a death hold. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him blushing profusely. Perhaps he was a masochist?

However, the happy moment didn't last long.

A sharp glinting object was launched through the air, hitting Obito's ear as the Uchiha attempted to dodge it, pulling away from Rin. The three of us looked around and surprisingly, I was the one to spot him first. Silver hair, dead eyes, and another weapon ready to launch, Kakashi, another character I remembered fairly well, crouched on a tree branch, hidden by the greenery of the tree.

"Ah! A boy!" I said, trying innocently to drag him out of his hiding place, "Did you throw that thing just now?"

Obito and Rin's gazes swung in the direction of my gaze as they widened, "Kakashi-kun!" "Kakashi-teme!"

"Hmm? This is your friend, Obito-nii-san?" I asked, then frowned, "You're right, he is kind of an asshole."

Outed, the silver-haired nin stepped down from his place in the tree, eyes somewhat glaring at Obito and I.

"Step away from them Rin, you know our friend is dead."

"That's no way to greet a friend who's given such a great gift!" Obito shouted, face forming into a frown, "Besides, you need to give me back my goggles, you bastard."

Kakashi hesitated, alarmed it seems, before his eyes set determinedly, "Obito Uchiha is dead. There's no way he could have survived what had happened to him and arrive here without a single scratch."

"Well Obito Uchiha had an awesome healer to get me out of that slight detour."

"Who?" Rin asked, surprised.

"This one!" Obito grinned as he pointed to me, "She found and saved me," he gave a pause as he thought about it, "Huh, I don't really know how she did it, but she did."

Rin turned to me, eyes earnest, "How!? How did you save him? Teach me!"

I looked up at her curiously, "Um... I... uh," Okay how do I handle this? She's asking me to teach her! Honesty, honesty, honesty, "I gave him my blood!" Crap, I didn't mean to be _that_ honest.

Behind me, Hatori broke out into laughter, "You're totally weak against her!"

In my current situation, I couldn't give the demon punishment. Later then.

For now, the three of them stared at me.

"Blood? What's so special about yours?" Rin asked.

"Oh... um," I looked to Hatori who grinned evilly.

"You can say it's a family thing, ya know!"

"F-family," I stuttered out, grasping for a way to hide the truth, that I have _demon_ blood, "It's a family, er, specialty. My dad taught it to me."

"A kekkei genkai? Or is it a clan? Where are you from anyway?" Rin asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity as she took a step forward. I stayed rooted to the spot, suddenly terrified of the girl. She was just so... tall.

"Um, I don't know what a kekkei genkai is but... but I don't have a clan... I forgot where I'm from," I shook by the weight of her gaze, surprised with how wimpy this body was. In my old one, being as tall as I was, I had never been one to be afraid of others. I was the one feared. Suddenly, I felt my body move, growing to be upset with my unneeded fear. My hand reached up as I grabbed onto her shirt's collar, jerking her to be closer to my height. She gazed at me with surprise and I couldn't stop my voice from stuttering as I gave an apology.

"S-sorry, t-tall people are i-intimidating."

"Oh. How...," Rin paused, her lips forming into a tight thin line, "cute."

I blanched, caught unaware that she would say such a thing.

"C-cute...?" As soon as the word registered, my face flamed brightly.

"Aw, your face is like a tomato!" Obito grinned widely, "That reminds me, we haven't eaten in awhile."

My nose scrunched up as I thought hard, "Or bathed."

"Let's go, Sata-chan, I'll treat you to some ramen," Obito said to me before turning to Rin, his own face flushing, "R-."

"Wait," Kakashi interrupted, "I still don't believe you. Obito is dead. We... left him."

Okay, that's slightly annoying. But why did I have the expectation that all would be settled happily ever after for Obito and his friends?

"His chakra is the same," Rin defended, frowning at the silver-haired boy.

"Kakashi-teme!" Obito protested, "Come on, I've already been to T&I! They've already fixed the reports and everything."

He hesitated, "Has _she_ been to T&I?"

Obito nodded, "She's good."

_Yes, good at lying through my teeth_. Though it is kind of unthinkable that I made my way past shinobi who were trained to read through things like lies. I mean I'm good, but not _that_ good. But would they have let me go if I were suspicious? How confusing.

Rin ended up sighing as Kakashi continued to deny reality. Quickly, she smacked the both of their heads before dragging them after her, gesturing for me to follow. I did and with the silence between all of us, it was rather awkward. Obito looked to be stubbornly agitated, Kakashi's purely distrusting and Rin exasperated.

Rin ended up bringing us to a place that smelled strongly of ramen, the poor college kid food. The sign off to the side read "Ichiraku", leaving me thankful that Hatori gave me the kiss of pain. At least I wasn't lost.

"Ramen!" Obito cheered, leaving Rin's grasp as he flipped up the curtain in which steam rose out of. The place was practically a shack, having a kitchen placed up front, a wooden table and stools being the place to eat at. I kind of liked the set up. Like this, you could watch the food be prepared. But I guess that was the point in a ninja village. No funny business.

"Oh hello there, haven't seen you three in a while," an elderly man said, grinning at my companions. His gaze then slid my way, his smile growing ever so slightly, "And who is this?"

"Sata Miyazaki," Obito introduced just as I opened my mouth. I nodded nonetheless.

"How old are you, kid?"

Sweat nearly dropped as I thought it through. How old _was_ this body? Which also brought me to the question as to why I didn't mind being in another _dead_ person's body. And I had yet to see it in a mirror. Hastily, I gave a lie.

"I'm five." Well that seemed acceptable.

"Are you training yet?"

"Training?"

"To be a shinobi."

"Uh, no."

"Well you had the look so I thought maybe," the old man laughed, "Well, it's nice to meet you , Sata-chan. My own son is a bit older, but perhaps you can get along. His name is Teuchi."

"Maybe," I murmured, growing shy as he stared at me.

"I suppose you're hungry! What will be your orders?"

After everybody got their orders, Kakashi staring at Obito suspiciously, Rin trying to keep the two from fighting, and I practically gorging myself, I started to feel strange. Like I was an outsider. I said nothing as the three argued, sometimes laughing. It was like I didn't belong here. And that's the truth. My presence was foreign, I wasn't meant to be in this world, this story.

It almost felt as if... as if I were invisible.

It was when it came time for the four of us to leave that one of them spoke to me. It was Rin, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"So who are you going to stay with?"

"Obito-nii-san," I murmured as I sipped the rest of the delicious broth, "but only for a bit."

"A bit?"

"I-."

"You better not say you're leaving because you sure as hell aren't," Hatori said to me, his ice blue eyes growing even colder. That's right. As long as I'm under this contract, I will never be an insider, I'll remain an outsider, unnecessary for as long as this demon hangs onto me. But the others were staring at me, curious. I had to answer.

"I don't want to be a burden."

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, Sata wants to leave but she can't. *Spoiler alert, huehuehuehue* Sata meets Minato and Kushina in the next chapter.

Edit: So I forgot to include some details on the fact that Obito's eye is still missing.


	3. A Demon's Lie

頭上げて前向けと言われても

Even if I say I'll raise my head and face forwards,

暗闇じゃ前もクソもないな

if it's dark, there's no front or shit

一人で居れど 二人で居れど

being alone, being with another person,

孤独は孤独に変わりゃしねえ

loneliness won't change into loneliness

死にたいとか そんな歌を歌って

Singing a song about wanting to die

またそれかと杭（くい）を打たれた

that again? I was stabbed with a stake

だけれども それ程の事しか

but even then, with only that kind of action

口から溢れる言葉が どうしても

the words overflowing from my mouth, no matter what I do,

見つからないや

I can't find them

MUSIC BY NERU

SUNG BY RIN & LEN

Translation by Coleena Wu

* * *

ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

* * *

Falling

3

"So, what are your plans, Sata-chan?" Obito asked me, frowning. For a moment I considered shrugging, to play it off and leave the question unanswered. But years of dealing with similar circumstances left me with wanting to be honest.

"I don't know. I'm very confused with how to function in this world." That would be an understatement.

"Hmm, maybe you should just become a shinobi!"

"Tell him you want that," Hatori earnestly whispered at my side. Outwardly I had no reaction to the demon but I obeyed, no telling what would happen if I hadn't.

"Is it possible that I could start? I mean, being a shinobi looks kind of cool."

"Let's see... first we'd have to assemble some data on you... should I go ask Minato-sensei?" He wondered the last bit aloud, then nodded, "Let's go find Minato-sensei, besides, he needs to know I'm good and healthy."

"You must be the cause of many headaches," I murmured in good nature, "How could you forget that your teacher is probably in mourning?"

Obito, perhaps with a guilty conscious, scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm not much of an older brother yet, am I?"

"You're fine," I informed him smoothly with a smile.

* * *

ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

* * *

Obito led us to the supposed home of 'Minato-sensei', a modest dwelling with a mixed traditional and modern feel. I liked it, as there was a minature garden out front, hanging lowly by chains. They were filled with pretty flowers, poisonous ones but pretty nonetheless. I suppose I should be grateful that I took a class on plant life, having learned a great deal about the features that mark for a poisoned growth. The class was fun, nearly changing my choice to go into politics and instead learn botany. But botany was something my sisters mocked my interests for.

The Uchiha knocked on the door, interrupting my thoughts, "Oi! Minato-sensei! Open up!"

Nearly a split second later, the door came open, showcasing a red haired woman. I nearly fell back at the sight of her demonic hair, fluttering in every which way, her brows creased in anger.

"Eep!" Obito and I chorused, moving to clutch onto each other for dear life.

Then the woman suddenly stopped, her hair falling limp as she took in the sight of Obito. She blinked, "Obito Uchiha? How...?"

"The one and only!" The one eyed boy shouted, mustering up the courage to be so forward, "Is Minato-sensei home, Kushina-san?"

"He's home," Kushina murmured, face falling into worry, "Hurry up and get in here. I'm assuming this isn't a cruel prank being pulled and you're legit. If you prove to be any different," her tone dropped to sinister level, "watch out."

Obito didn't waste anytime as he grabbed my hand, leading me into the house. I wasn't sure if I could trust Obito any longer, he was proving to be rather dangerous to my health.

"Oh... who's this?" Kushina called from behind us as Obito led me down a hallway.

I angled my body her way as I answered, "I am Sata Miyazaki, pleasure to meet you, Kushina-san."

"Oh manners, wish you had some Obito-kun."

"Oi! I have manners!"

"Many would say otherwise," a new voice interjected. I turned again, bumping into Obito's back when he made an abrupt stop. Glaring solemnly, I rubbed at my sore nose. Kid had one thick back.

"Minato-sensei!" Obito spoke up cheerfully, "I'm back."

There was a moment of silence before foot steps approached. I had to peer around Obito's back in order to see but when I did... I froze. Here before me was possibly the most handsome, beautiful and just all around godly man. Was his name Adonis or was I jumping the gun? But no, if I heardly correctly, this was Minato. Minato the Adonis.

Ado-Minato had the look of someone terribly conflicted on his face. He had traces of happiness in his eyes but the slight crease to his brows made him look uncertain. When he spoke again, I about melted, "Is that really you, Obito-kun? You've been through the the gates and everything, right?"

"We were even in T&T, totally uncool place."

"T&I? So it really is you!"

These people seem to have a lot of faith in that branch of power. It's rather funny how easily I got passed it.

"Well, of course!"

"Come in, come in," Minato started, ushering the two of is into a room with couches. That's all I cared about frankly, as I was suddenly aware of how exhausted I was. It seems this body wasn't in the best state when I came to inhabit it. First of all, it was underfed, malnourished and out of shape. Not something good enough to keep up with a shinobi.

As soon as the sofa came into sight, I hurried forward, tugging Obito along as I took a seat. When he begrudgingly came to sit besides me, I clung to his arm amd leaned on him. Once I got comfortable, I let out a content sigh.

"So what happened to you? Kakashi and Rin said that you had been crushed beneath a boulder. They said it was... bad."

"It was pretty horrible. I thought I was going to dying but then she came along."

"She?" Minato came to rest his brilliantly bright blue eyes on me. I felt the flush of my face heating up when his stare grew intent.

"What did she do?" Kushina asked, her own eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"She healed me, obviously."

"No, not obviously. She's just a kid. Who are you?" Kushina turned to me, frowning as she tried to work out the meaning of my existence.

"Sata Mi-."

"Not the name. Where are you from, who taught you to heal?"

I discreetly gave Hatori the stink eye. This was all his fault. The little twerp shrugged, smiling easily at me.

"I... don't have a certain place I came from. I've always traveled with my dad, it was him who taught me. But I didn't use the..."

"Mystical Palm," Hatori whispered, coming to sit next to me with a devious smile.

"Mystical Palm," I continued uneasily, "I used my blood to heal him."

"Who knew you would be so honest with strangers," Hatori murmured, almost jokingly, "Well, it suits our purpose."

"Blood?" Minato asked, alarmed.

I looked to the demon questioningly. He shrugged.

"Master says you should just tell them you have a kekkei genkai and get it over with."

"Kekkei genkai?" I asked, but as it stood, my question wasn't to be answered. I suspect me asking that aloud had something to do with it. I really need to figure out a way to converse with that demon discreetly.

"A bloodline trait? So your blood heals."

I nodded, and then before I could do much of anything else, Hatori possessed my body.

_Hey!_

**_Calm down, I'm only helping you out of a tough situation. These two people are no laughing matter. _**

This wasn't Hatori. This voice was a man's, deep and husky, seeming to rumble throughout my consciousness.

_Who are you?_

_**I am the Master, obviously. **_

_M-master?_

_**Look kid, don't make this a big deal, just go along with it.**_

_I don't get this at all, ugh, demons are all_ confusing.

_**Well this confusing demon is going to make things easier for you, so watch and learn.**_

"My blood has the ability to convert into compatible chakra once it has scanned the victims DNA, by way of saliva," I felt my body say, my expression shifting into that of confidence, "In the case of where I healed Obito, I let him consume a drop of my converted chakra and from there my blood worked on restoring his chakra coils, and healing his body while I commanded it to do so, understand?"

How very complicated.

"I think I do," Minato said, eyes shifting as he looked to Kushina, "have you heard of anything like that?"

"No, well, yes. I've heard of something like it but nothing to that extent. Am I correct in assuming that you can use this kekkei genkai in combat?"

"No and yes. I am not trained for combat and there are certain draw backs to using it. But in theory I would be able to shift the conversion to be incompatible with the victim and it would deteriorate the chakra coils in reverse to what I did for Obito."

Yeah, and waste ten years of my life doing it each time. But this guy was actually making sense if I was correct in assuming that chakra was what made the world go round.

"Are you interested in becoming a ninja?" Minato asked and abruptly I was in control of my body, the man's presence lingering as I heard his parting words.

_**Do me proud, will you darling?**_

"That's actually why we came here for," Obito said, speaking up for the first time in a while, "I was wondering if you could help her getting enlisted in Konoha's database as a student. Right now she's just a traveler."

"Of course we can help, and I'm certain the Hokage can find suitable living arrangements for her once he's aware of her ability. Sata Miyazaki, right?" Minato said and I tried to ignore the flutter of butterflies in my stomach when he acknowledged me. But something in his words gnawed at me.

_Once he's aware of her ability._

Meaning, that Minato and Kushina were going to turn me in to be used as a weapon. This country was at war currently so that wouldn't be a totally unthinkable train of thought. But at the same time I wanted to stay with Obito.

"Tell him you want to be with Obito. Master wants us to stick close to the ugly bastard."

"He's not ugly," I couldn't resist muttering under my breath, but I looked at Minato with a smile, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd perfer staying with Obito-nii-san for a bit."

"Nii-san?" Kushina inquired with a quirky grin, "So you're finally a big brother, ne, Obito-kun?"

"The best of the best!" Obito announced with a grin, and I giggled, appreciating the Uchiha's boisterous attitude.

Minato and Kushina both followed in my laughter and the former later moved closer to Obito, placing his hand on the one eyed boys shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

* * *

ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

* * *

"Man, oh, man. How am I going to tell Mikoto-san and Uchiha-san that I'm not dead? If we tell them the truth so soon, they're sure to jump on you like a shark," Obito complained loudly, carrying my drained body on his back as we made our way to his home. His thick back was good for something. Still...

I blinked, "Shark?"

"Yeah, if they figure that you got a kekkei genkai, especially one like yours, they'll pounce on you."

"In what way would they pounce?" I asked curiously, as I snuggled into his warmth.

"Well firstly they might enlist you as an honorary member of the family, and take your kekkei genkai as a weapon for themselves. If other clans find out about it, who knows what kind of arguments there will be?"

"Oh. Well then what are we going to do?"

"Just hold off until we talk to the hokage, I guess," Obito gave a pause before going on in a mumble, "Either way, I'll protect you, no problem."

I flushed at such bold words, something I definitely wasn't used to. Back in my old world, no one would ever think to say such things. Unless you were royalty or a wanted man, there wasn't much of a need for protection.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, imouto!"

After a moment of comfortable silence left us, I suddenly wondered aloud, "Hey, what are you going to do about your eye?" It also brought me to the point that, oh, hey, I should have something on my eye, but no one had said anything about it to me. Maybe it was like Hatori, invisible to others.

"Ah! Oh no, Sata-chan!" Obito shouted vehemently.

"I-What?"

"They're going to take it away from Kakashi-teme!"

"What's so bad about that?" That asshole didn't deserve it anyway, no matter how much I recall my sister's obsession with him.

"It was a gift, silly! You can't just take a gift back!"

I sighed, okay perhaps I should help Obito in what little way I can, "Can you sneak us to your home without being noticed by anyone of importance? It'll give us a chance to go over our choices. Though I'm on the side of saying that Kakashi-teme should help if he wants to keep that freaking eye."

"Oh, good idea, we should get Kakashi-teme's help."

I stayed quiet after that, content on listening to Obito's breathing.

"Ah, you're pretty tired, aren't you? How about taking a bath when we get home though? I'll get you some better clothes and everything."

"I'd like that," I murmured softly.

* * *

ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

* * *

After getting comfortable on the spare futon Obito had lent me, I waited only until I heard the Uchiha's breaths turn steady and even before climbing out and kicking the already sleeping Hatori awake. We needed to talk.

"You can be a bit more gentle! Stupid," Hatori tacked on while he gave me an irritated glare.

"Do you have some stupid kiss of pain that will get us to have some freaking telepathic connection?" I hissed out, staring at the demon intently.

"Kiss of pain?" He had on a thoughtful expression before his blue eyes lit up, "Oh when I make contracts? Yeah! But it'll cost you!"

"What do you want?"

"Only your first born!"

"No way!" I hissed brutally.

"Tch. I was only kidding," Hatori pouted before moving closer, "How about... just simply one more request."

"Alright," I already had, what, two more things to do, now that I saved Obito. What was one more thing?

"So that means you have to complete four more tasks still."

"What?!" I yelped then quickly slapped my mouth to quiet myself. Can't wake up Obito, stupid.

"Well, I haven't ordered you to do anything."

"You've ordered me around plenty, demon."

"That's where you're wrong. See, us demons are quite the stickler for details. Unless I say 'I order thee', I haven't used one of my requests."

"So this whole time I could have been disobeying? Arghh, stupid, stupid!" I hissed at myself quietly.

"Well, and you wasted your chance at losing one of my requests," Hatori smiled mischiefly, "I was going to order you to kill Obito but this has worked better than I thought it would."

"Why would you want him killed?"

"He was an antagonist that Master loathed."

This 'Master' guy was getting pretty weird.

"So..."I started, deciding to let that conversation drop, let bygones be bygones, "kiss of pain?"

"Right," Hatori affirmed as he leaned forward to kiss my eye once again. The searing pain once more embedded itself into my awareness as I moved to clutch my head, groaning as it continued on.

_Hear me?_

_Yes, unfortunately._

* * *

ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

* * *

"So your name is Satan Miyazaki," the man with the title of hokage said to me as I stood nervously before him.

"I go by Sata, Hokage-sama."

"I see," the old man gave me a droll stare. He wasn't really old, only looking to be in his mid-40's. However, his eyes, dark and seeming to know a treasure of secrets, made him seem far more wizened, "I have been informed by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki that you have a kekkei genkai."

Right to the point, I see. This world gave me no such thing as rest.

"Yes."

"They've also said you've expressed interest in joining the ranks of shinobi."

"Yes."

"How soon would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Are you comfortable with using your bloodline trait for the sake of Konoha."

No. "Yes." Shit.

"You realize a rush order would be placed on you once you enter the Academy. We'd need you in the war as soon as possible."

"How much time would I be given to learn...?"

"A year at most," he paused, giving me a scrutinizing look, "combative skills wouldn't be prioritized as you would stand purely as a medic."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, before that, are you prepared to take a loyalty test?"

"Yes," I squeaked out, "but may I ask what it entails?"

He smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

* * *

The test included three things: a written exam, a spoken exam, and a physical exam. These exams, as I'm sure is doubtless, were formed and specific in the way that it weeded out the ones with less than savory intentions.

The written exam was simple, mere questions and inquiries of the person you viewed yourself to be, how you expressed loyalty, whether, in theory, you were prepared to die. The spoken one was similar, but this one was tested with a strange blonde man around, who put his hands on your head as you answered.

Disconcerting, but easy stuff.

However, nothing could have prepared me for the physical exam.

In reality, it might have been better if it were known as a mental exam, as it had nothing to do with the physical body. Instead, the blonde man from before put his hand right back onto my forehead, and suddenly a shock wave was sent throughout my system. It only stung, nothing close to the agony that the kiss of pain brought. But it was alarming nonetheless.

It made me lose consciousness, my sense of self being brought to a completely different place. The transfer felt much like being turned to liquid, my body being lost and instead I slipped through the cracks of what looked to be a splintered mirror. But that horrible journey soon came to an end as I found myself in the middle of a forested area.

Great.

I stood, surprised at how physical everything was. I ended up having to swipe away dust from my skirt- wait. I hadn't been wearing this... before I had time to think, something sharp sailed through the air. I moved, ever so slightly to the right, and was surprised to find the sharp intense pain of having my ear sliced.

Shocked, I yelped loudly before I scuttled backward, only to be in danger once more when another object had been thrown. Shit, shit, shit. I dodged, only barely as I began to run, refusing to be hurt again. I was no masochist, thank you very much.

The objects made quick pursuit as I traveled through the forest, ignoring the stinging feel of my face being whipped by branches. I scrambled over uneven ground as I breathlessly escaped larger damage by way of sharp knife-like weaponry.

"You can stop this," a voice called to me, "if you hand over the scroll."

Scroll? Almost simultaneously I noticed for the first time that I carried a rolled and wrapped up piece of paper. With this revelation, it fell into place what this was meant for. I was being tested on whether I'd give up sensitive information in the face of danger. But this test was also being adjusted for a child. I could possibly end this little mind test quickly if I resisted. They wouldn't intentionally scar a child for life, right?

Decision made, I picked up a fallen piece of wood left from my carnage when I was fleeing, then the enemy came into view.

It was a nondescript, almost too plain to take notice sort of guy. In fact, his face resembled that of clay sculpture of a man. The details were lacking in realism, and the expression definitely needed some fine tuning if it ever wanted to look menacing. But to a child, this may actually freak them out more. Children worked by being able to identify things, sights and sounds were very important things. Someone as unidentifiable as this man would freak out most kids. But it's safe to say I am not most kids.

I bared my teeth at him, intent on proving myself, "No, it doesn't matter what you say! I will protect this information with my life!"

"But why would you want to sacrifice yourself for such a silly thing? Wouldn't you rather live life and continue on? What's so great about Konoha?" The man said, his voice having a tinge of bad acting to it, sounding hollow in meaning.

So the victim isn't supposed to be aware that they are _really_ in this reality. Which means something is off about myself. Oh well, must be the demon blood. Besides, I had a flair for the dramatic as well. With fervour, I responded.

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself so that others may live on, to prosper and hopefully be a memory that is alive in that regard. I would rather this information, which may be the key to many lives, be safe than I. Thus, if I have to, this scroll will be destroyed along with myself." Woah, was I getting too into my role? I mean, who would want to die with a piece of paper? Although I had brought up a valid point.

"Why do you want to protect those lives?"

Huh? That question... it was almost as if the voice was gaining personality. It brought up strong memories, images of my sisters laughing after I bought them ice cream, their screams when the rollar coaster dropped into oblivion, and the look on their faces when I announced our father had died. All these things... they had meaning, but in them, I was practically nothing. A robot, doing what it could to serve.

"I want... I want to protect their lives so that... my death will have meaning. So that my sacrifice will be their reason to live and spread the disease that is life itself. So that when I die, something bigger will go on," I drew in a ragged breath, "But until I draw my final gasp, I have to serve this cruel, cruel world. All in order for it to keep on spinning."

Gosh, I was such a sap sometimes.

But it did something.

Almost as soon as I ended my tirade, I was slipping and falling through the cracks once more until I felt something brushing across my forehead.

"Well done, you've passed."

* * *

**E/N**: thanks for the continued support! I hope I'm not speeding through everything so quickly, bleh, I need to work on pacing myself. But well, I'm actually going to spend a bit of time on the year it takes her to graduate.

Edit: So something strange happened to the second chapter and replacing it wasn't working so I had to delete and reupload. Sorry!


	4. A Demon's Learning

悪者は 僕だった 逃げたのは 僕だ

The antagonist we'd hate, the one who ran away

嘘じゃない 本当の嘘つきだ

Who we swore to never be, was me

花束に 包まれて 目を瞑る君は

I, so selfishly, lied and easily

安らかに 清らかに 眠っていたんだ

You always believed me...

- Our Let-It-Be, singer Hatsune Miku, music by はりー

* * *

⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞⁝˚º꒰꒱

* * *

Falling

4

The first time I saw this new bodies face, I froze in shock.

This body was not something I was expecting. Perhaps, because of my past life, I expected to be thrown into a boring, simplistic and totally unassuming carcass who was fully capable of blending into the shadows. Heh, no. No. Just... no.

First, I woke, yawning as I did so. When I had rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I looked to where Obito laid, snoring heavily. It was still rather early, dark out. But I had always been an early riser. Slowly, because I was suddenly met with a strong desire to use the restroom, I crawled to the Uchiha and when I was close enough, I nudged him.

His eyes slid open, blinked at me, before he sat up, eyes heavy with sleep, "What is it, Sata-chan?"

"Bathroom," I whispered, face suddenly flaming at having to say the word. I thanked heaven I didn't say anything as childish as 'potty'. Or should I thank hell? Hmm. No, I had my pride.

He blinked once more before nodding as he climbed out of his futon. When he was standing, he offered his hand. Which I took hesitantly before letting him guide me to his bathroom. When we came there, a very short walk, he awkwardly stood there for a brief second before asking, "Do you need me to stay with you?"

I shook my head frantically, flushing with embarrassment, "No."

He nodded once before leaving, yawning as he did so and I was soon left alone.

When I entered the room, I couldn't help was exhale in relief that this place was fairly modern. Sure, there was the weird "squatting" toilet that I had used a few times before when I went abroad in high school. But I was used to that. There was a sink, or rather a bucket with a hose that hung loosely on a rack above. Two knobs seemed to represent the hot water and cold water. Above this strange bucket sink, was a mirror, slightly smudged and aged with time but a mirror nonetheless.

Quickly, as I couldn't wait much longer, I relieved myself, thanking the stars that this world had such a thing as toilet paper, as there was a half-used roll close by. I then washed my hands and was suddenly hit with a sparking curiosity. Huh...

I looked around, finding a shoved aside stool as I picked it up only to place it in front of the the sink and mirror. Then I stepped on it, wondering if I'd still be too short. I wasn't, if I tip-toed. But then I was not really concerned with height when I looked into those shockingly pretty amber eyes, both slightly different from the other. Green flecks dotted the right, where as a strange symbol was lit a vibrant red in the left. But the amber overpowered these things easily, the color brilliantly shining on a child whose intelligence shone so obviously. A small, heart shaped face, a smattering of freckles, small lips and nose, and a jaw that was a tad bit angular. It looked kind of like a boy's face, but with a soft chubbiness that belonged only to girls. But this body was underfed, and it was clearly evident in the sunken cheeks and prominent bone structure.

The short black hair looked healthy enough, if not for a few split ends and grease from a lack of washing, but it was fairly untangled even from the nights rest. It was uneven however, one side proving to be longer than the other, leaning awkwardly and frame the face in a slightly unflattering way. But it didn't change one fact.

This body, Miho's body, was someone who would have grown to be elegantly beautiful, stunning even, if she had been given the chance to live. That's when it hit.

The guilt.

Here I was, having a second chance at life, and she was dead, long gone. I had stolen what made Miho Saeki, Miho Saeki. And now I was Sata(n) Miyazaki, a body thief.

Not wanting to dwell on what I couldn't change, I turned away, washed my hands and went back to bed.

* * *

⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞⁝˚º꒰꒱

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Obito-nii-san!" I shouted, huffing out in annoyance. This kid was worse than my seven year old sister, always flitting off to somewhere or other. You would think that he'd have a hint of self preservation, yet every morning it was the same thing. We both (him dragging me along and I reluctantly allowing him to) helped many of the elderly and middle aged women. Every morning, we would help Hoshira-san, Maharshi-san, Akagaki-san and made more. We would help with groceries, finding lost items, cleaning, walking the pets, and nearly anything you shouldn't be doing when you _had to get to training_. Usually, I didn't complain much. But today was different, today was _my_ first day. At the Academy.

Adon-Ahem-Minato and the Hokage had carried through on their word, allowing me to start the academy as quickly as possible. And I would be expected to graduate within the year. Thus I had to _be in school_, and certainly not helping people who could have easily been getting the genin to do those things. I had read the book Hatori had given me, I know what I'm talking about. By now, Obito must hold some kind of record on how many D-ranks he'd completed. I assumed it to be in the 1k's.

"Huh!?" Obito called back, him walking farther ahead of me. I loathed these short stubby legs. I decided to run, even if I was still technically recovering from being underfed and shouldn't be doing anything that required energy. But whatever, I don't play by the rules.

"Obito-nii-san, we aren't going that direction," I said stubbornly, thanking the fact that when the Hokage had a genin escort me around the village, the kid had given me directions that strayed away from the market to get to the Academy. The market was our death.

"Eh, why not? I promised Emino-san that I'd help him wit-."

"Obito-nii-san," I interrupted, firmly, "I will not be late on my first day. If you really want to help, I won't stop you but I'll be going on ahead of you."

He studied me, looking thoughtful even as he had his head band covering his missing eye. It was always a bit alarming when I took note of the fact that he still missed his eye. He had managed, probably out of pure luck, to avoid the Uchiha head and clan meetings that required his presence on deciding what to do with Kakashi. I think Minato was a bit of the cause for that however, Obito's missions always took him out of the clan district as soon as he was summoned. They were still coming up with a plan of action on how to let Kakashi, who still insisted on being an asshole, keep the eye.

"Okay. Well, then I guess I'll see," Obito paused, as if testing my reaction. I couldn't help the slight pout. It seems he was going to go help Umino-san, even if it meant missing my first day. I was already nervous as it was, stupid. he continued, as if the beat hadn't occurred, "Umino-san later today. I need to support my imouto, right?"

Immediately, the frown fell away, only to be replaced with a grin when I let slip a totally mortifying girlish giggle. The habits of this body were astounding. I flushed, clamping my hand over my mouth.

"Let's get going," Obito chuckled out, and I nodded, hoping for that moment to be burned forever in the past. However, the smile didn't fade.

* * *

⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞⁝˚º꒰꒱

* * *

"Okay class!" a stern, aging old man said gruffly, "this is our newest student, Satan Miyazaki, please treat her well." He turned to me, "Do you want to introduce yourself?"

I nodded, standing taller as I stood at the front of a big room, filled entirely with smirks and smug grins. I could do this. I wouldn't let little children scare me, even if these children were being trained to be killing machines and would probably ruthlessly tear me to shreds if they thought me weak. But I had _practiced this_, I was prepared to introduce myself.

"Hello, I am Satan Miyazaki, I prefer a simple 'Sata'. I am starting here to become a loyal kunoichi to Konohagakure, and I aim to be helpful to my fellow shinobi and kunoichi. I will _not_ tolerate any childish pranks on my person." Seriously, I had read Kushina's back story and hell to the no would I stand to be treated as an outsider in such a way. I had my pride. I gave them all my best glare, which probably just made me look like a frumpy kitten. But the amber eyes were intense so maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be picked on.

"Wonderful," the old man said, "Sata-kun, you may sit in that empty spot next to Inori Yamanaka." A pale slender hand shot up helpfully, and my eyes fell on the sight of a rather pretty girl. She had blonde hair, cut short, and brilliantly beautiful blue eyes. She looked fairly small and dainty. I walked up to her hesitantly, nodding at her as I took my seat. I wasn't used to such beautiful people acknowledging my presence. In the past, I had only been "that one smart nerd" and the pretty people hadn't mixed well with myself.

"Hi," she murmured, nodding toward me demurely, "pleasure to meet you."

I smiled a small smile, "thank you."

And that was that.

"Alright class, firstly, who can tell me what a hand seal is?"

Inori's hand shot up and I saw a few other people roll their eyes at her. Huh.

"Yes, Inori-kun?"

"A hand seal is an array of selected actions that instigate the use of ninjutsu, genjutsu and other secret arts."

I looked at the textbook in my hand, one that had been given to me along with a few other supplies when I had been to the principal's office. Her words had been straight out of the textbook. I studied the girl even closely. She reminded me of myself in the past. The overachiever who hated not _knowing_. I myself had taken to memorizing whole entire books just for the sake of being acknowledged as the top of my class. I wasn't the valedictorian for nothing. Although it probably had a bit to do with my temper...

"Excellent, Inori-kun, now class, what is a kekkei genkai?"

My hand shot up like lightning. Huh? Shit. God freaking damnit. Habits die pretty hard, don't they?

"Yes, Sata-kun?"

"Uh...a technique limited to inheritance by blood. A bloodline limit."

"Great," the old man cracked a smile, "can you name the clans with known kekkei genkais' in Konoha?"

Alrighty here we go, I didn't study that one cheater's book for nothing. I thanked the mysterious Master's forethought as I cleared my throat to list them, "Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Senju, Akimichi, er, Hyuuga, Aburame and I think that's it." Gah, why were all these names so hard to keep up with?

"Passable."

Ugh, I missed one. But which one? Seems I was going to have to study even more tonight.

I didn't catch the particularly nasty glare Inori Yamanaka had sent me.

* * *

⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞⁝˚º꒰꒱

* * *

"Now, see here, Sata-kun," the old teacher was saying to me as I gazed at my classmates. They were all practicing throwing kunai, most of them failing horribly, and other's (clan kids, I assume) were doing excellently beautiful. Their motions were fluent and gracefully fierce. Their techniques slightly differed from each other, probably shifting as clan teachings were different, but the accuracy was no different.

"Yes?"

"Since you've been put on a rush order, we'll be doing something different with you. You'll be learning taijutsu and weapons with the upperclassmen."

I frowned, "Oh..."

"Follow me."

I did so as the old man led me away from my class's training ground and to another, one that was larger in size and with far more equipment. While I stayed a few meters behind, my teacher went up to a burly looking man. They spoke exchanging words that were probably about me and then the old man nodded to me, jumping away with a surprising speed when he made his departure. The burly man came forward.

"I'm Jun Takesawa, I'll be your instructor for taijutsu and weapons."

I bowed politely, "Nice to meet you I am Sata Miyazaki."

"Well Sata-kun, as you're just beginning here, I'll be getting one of my better students to run through a few katas with you, and teach you the basics of weaponry."

I bobbed my head in understanding as Jun turned away to call for a certain alarming name, "Itachi Uchiha, come forward, I have a task for you!"

Wait. No. No. No.

Just.

No.

Why me? Why was I the one stuck with a genius, clan destroying _monster_? I mean, sure, the kid was under orders to do so and he was a man of peace, yada yada ya. But he was still kind of terrifying. I mean, he was supposed to be apart of the Akatsuki. That practically marks him as dangerous to unassuming girls who knew the future thanks to a book given by a demon.

Besides, I was also trying to _avoid_ the main house.

A rather cute boy stepped forward, black silky hair being ruffled by the wind. Somehow he managed to look completely epic as he continued to step closer. He stopped a few inches from Jun and I, looking up with a questioning expression.

"Itachi-kun, I'll need you to give this girl a walkthrough on all she'll need to do to get up to speed with your class."

The Uchiha gave a brief nod, solemn eyes looking to me in question as Jun stepped away to help with some kid that almost poked his eye out with a kunai.

"Name?"

"S-Sata Miyazaki!"

"Miyazaki-san, follow."

"Yes, U-Uchiha-san," I winced inwardly as I thought of how awkward I sounded then. But it was neither here nor there, I was just terrified for my well being.

After an hour, I soon realized something enormous. Itachi did not care for me. When I would get hurt (because, let's face it, I'm pretty clumsy) he would only say the word "again". But it was never said with contempt or annoyance. He merely saw that I was well enough to continue and wanted me to try the kata again. Somehow, this set me at ease. I was used to people being indifferent to me. This was familiar ground, _comfortable_ ground.

So when he said, "Again," his expression as stoic as ever, I found myself grinning and pushing myself to perform the twists and turns that the kata required of me. It was a rather 'monkey-see-monkey-do' kind of situation. He'd show me what it looked like, walk through the steps briefly, and watch me perform.

The only thing I did not like, as prepared as I should have been for it, was the infuriating fact that Itachi Uchiha was the most elegant thing ever. When I attempted to do the things he'd do, my actions came out sloppy and gross. His movements, _all of them_, were filled with purpose and meaning, his eyes mirroring the emotion in a solemn expression.

The human body was made for achievement, I'm well aware. Thanks to dopamine being produced when the mind has a sense of victory, it was an addictive thing that sent humans to begin trying harder. It was also why, when you failed, you got angry. The anger wasn't meant to deter you, however, it was to _make you try harder._ I, however, lacked the stamina that would allow me to do so.

By the end of practice, when I was so tired I couldn't move, I was rather pissed off. Itachi's actions had been too perfect for a perfectionist like me to top. While I lacked movement, I did _not _lack motivation.

When the classes we switching, me panting roughly, Itachi helped em to my feet, only to say, "Get some rest, you seem to need it."

My face flushed brighter than it had already been. Urgk, stupid know-it-all brat.

Tomorrow I would definitely show him!

Er, if I could move that is.

* * *

⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞⁝˚º꒰꒱

* * *

"Hey, Sata-san!" I heard my name called just as I spun, wincing as my muscles throbbed from soreness. I met the gaze of none other than blue orbs that looked intently at me.

"Yes, Inori-san?"

"Are you aiming to be my rival or something?"

Huh? I gazed at her reproachfully. What kind of-.

"You were trying to show off weren't you? Well let me tell you something-."

"No." I spun on my heel and walked away, intent on making it home (to sleep) before something crazy happened. I had found in the past that it was easier to ignore challenging weirdos who had nothing better to do.

"Oi! Wait up! I'm not finished!"

"Well I am," I called back to her, sighing. I had actually thought she would be _normal_, that perhaps I'd be able to obtain a friend much like myself. I should have known to never hope.

"I'll get you tomorrow, idiot!"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞⁝˚º꒰꒱

* * *

"So how was school?" Obito asked, grinning at me from across the tiny table that we ate dinner at. It was something I made this time. Obito wasn't a bad cook, but I practically raised my sisters, I was a master compared to him. So lately, I'd been doing the shopping, cleaning, and cooking. It was what I did to earn my keep, as I couldn't pay Obito with money when I had no way to earn anything.

Tonight I had brought in some western style dishes, hamburgers. Obito, for whatever reason, _adored_ hamburgers. It might be because we didn't have to use chopsticks but the dish was becoming something of a tradition. It was time-consuming. Things like ketchup had not been invented, sadly. So I stuck to making handmade sides and the like. But it was all worth it, when Obito's eye lit up and his grin domineered his face.

"It was okay," I groaned out, "I'm tired though."

"School work too hard?" he asked and I looked at him curiously.

"If it was," I started, my tone testing, "would you help me?"

"Yeah! But I can't say if you'd get them all right. I, er, wasn't the best student."

I giggled, "No, I don't need help. It's actually pretty easy. I mean, it's just memorizing things. Besides," I paused, looking down at my half-eaten burger with thought, "It's all kind of interesting, don't you think?"

"It is but I was always more interested in the physical side of things," he smiled reassuringly, "You don't have to deal with that though, because you're just starting."

I shook my head, "That's exactly why I'm so exhausted. I started learning taijutsu today. You know, because of my kekkei genkai, I've been put on a rush order."

"Rush order...?"

"I have to graduate within the year because I'll be needed in terms of lowering the death rates."

Obito's brow scrunched up in thought, his eye gleaming critically as he spoke, "Are you kidding me? They shouldn't make you do that! You're still just a kid after all."

For whatever reason, his words warmed my heart. I went quiet, looking down at my hands as I tried to contain the giggle I wanted to release. It was just so...nice. It was very nice being looked after, to have someone who'd be willing to help me with school work, to have some get angry for me.

Obito and I weren't even that _close_. Sure, we lived together but it was more like we were in separate worlds. Obito had others on his mind, and well I... I was used to being alone. Even Hatori wasn't much company as recently he'd taken to leaving me to go hang out with his master or something. Huh... how curious, I haven't actually seen the brat for a while. About three days now.

_Hatori...?_

_**Would you mind not abusing this telepathic link? I have a hard enough time tuning out your nonsensical thoughts, I wouldn't want you **_talking_** to me. **_

_Ugh, you're still as stupid as always. Whatever, it wasn't like I was worried about you, stupid, _stuuupid_. _

_**You're stupid, stupid.**_

_Please no. Not this childish crap, moron!_

_**Bleh, whatever. I'm busy so leave me alone.**_

_You leave _me_ alone._

I wasn't sure if I was glad that he didn't reply to that. Somehow, I got quite immature with the fool. I shook my head and looked up to find Obito staring at me curiously.

"It's fine, Obito-nii-san, I agreed to it."

* * *

⁝(๑⑈௰⑈)◞⁝˚º꒰꒱

* * *

"Rin-san, I have a question," I started up, innocently smiling up at the brunette. She turned to me, smiling gently as she did so.

"What is it, Sata-chan?"

We were in the training fields, I was watching as I took a break with Rin. Obito, along with Kakashi, were going at it like idiots, totally massacring the trees and shrubbery around. It was entertaining to say the least. But kind of annoying when Obito was trying so earnestly and Kakashi was just being an ass. If I hadn't read about his past, I would have given the boy lip for being so mean to Obito.

"Which one do you like more?" I asked, gesturing to the two buffoons.

"Eh...? That's hardly a r-relevant question," Rin said, a slight blush coming to her face.

"Well, I mean... you like Kakashi... don't you?"

"Ah! Shhh! Don't say it so loudly," the brunette jumped forward, clasping her hand to my mouth as her blush brightened. I frowned, my eyes narrowing.

Annoyed, I pushed her hand away, hissing out, "I don't get it. Obito-nii-san is totally _waaaay_ cooler than Bakashi."

She blinked, "Bakashi?"

"Yeah," I pouted, "he's pretty stupid, ya know. Emotionally stunted, I would say."

Rin laughed, probably not taking me seriously, "I don't think he's stupid at all."

I shook my head, "I don't understand. Obito-nii-san is a million times smarter than Bakashi."

Rin giggled, "Your perception of things is a bit off."

I growled, but tired with her stubbornness, I shrugged it off, merely saying, "So can you teach me more about the Mystical Palm?" Despite her faults, she was good for something at least. Rin was an excellent teacher, and even better, she didn't blink a lash when she found that I knew _very_ little about medical jutsu. Since about three days ago, when I started joining Obito's team in training, I had been learning about medical jutsu and the like.

It was all very complicated. In order to heal, you had to understand the human body, the chakra points, and the control had to be rather precise. Unsurprisingly, Rin hadn't even started on teaching me how to form chakra. We were still on the basics as she taught me about the human body. In her lessons, my understanding of anatomy had come to increase phenomenally. Who would have thunk that the head didn't end with the jaw but instead it was the roof of the mouth? With all this learning, it kind of made me feel slightly silly for having my past misconceptions.

"Now this pressure point is connected to this..." Rin droned on, gesturing to her body as well as the diagram of the human body. The picture showed a vast amount of strings, running throughout the entire diagram. It was meant to represent the chakra coils. It always sort of amazed me, seeing that it all had a system.

"Sata-chan!" Obito's thunderous voice interrupted my thoughts as both Rin and I looked up, "We should head home!"

I stood, grinning for some strange, unknown reason.

"Yes, Obito-nii-san!" I turned to Rin, who had just stood herself, having already collected the many open books we had just spread around us, "See you later, Rin-sensei!"

"Study!" She hollered back but I was always racing on toward Obito. It was always so nice to have someone to walk home with, to eat dinner with... to _have_ a home with.

Obito and I still weren't close enough to be sharing our deep, dark secrets, but it was getting there, I suppose.

"Let's have hamburger," Obito said, as we left the training field and made our way to the Uchiha compound.

"With french fries."

"French fries?" he gave me a curious look.

"You'll see," I winked, then laughed as I ran ahead.

This happiness... I could almost see this life as being real, as if I existed in this place for a reason, a purpose. I could almost feel... like an insider.

But of course, not all things can stay the same.

* * *

**E/N:** So sorry for such a late update! My dog chewed up my laptop charger ;A; so now I have to do all of my writing in school. Which means I don't get to work at the speed I want to. Please be patient for a while. Thank you.

Also, I have this story planned out up to 28 chapters, and let's just say this story will be getting rather AU.

One more thing: I've been trying to work on Sata(n)'s character and I've come up with this - A stern, stubborn girl, who had the head for politics but due to an unhealthy childhood, she's grown to be emotionally stunted. She's used to caring for people, instead of being taken care of and guards her secrets with vehemence. She's rarely conventionally cute, but she has her moments. She's already pretty mary-sue with the demons on her side, however, I am not going to limit my imagination with trying stop her achievements from happening (I mean, my character kind of _has_ to be strong if they ever want to screw up the story). They will be slow to come to her, however. Meaning she will grow to be a BA. Character development, yeh.


End file.
